List of B Shames
UnMario Related Shames * Baka Johnny Test's - Breaking Bad: Dead Men from Dunharrow * Baka Johnny Test's - Breaking Bad: Gibberish Edition (Game 1.5) * Baka Johnny Test's - Breaking Bad 2: Electric Boogaloo (Or the owl will eat you) * Baka Johnny Test's - Breaking Bad 3: Hammer time in space * Baka Johnny Test's - Breaking Bad 4: Shifting the Canvas * Baka Johnny Test's - Breaking Bad 5: The secret donut society * Baka Johnny Test's - Breaking Bad 6: Order of the seven * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Game 1) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Guy With Two Swords (Game 2) * Bakugan Saga:The Dang Attack of Edward Cullens. (Game 3) * Banjo Kazooie of Arms Generations DX * Banjo Kazooie of Arms Generations - Game of Stones (Game 2) * Banjo Kazooie of Arms Generations - Kingdom Dead (Game 3) * Banjo Kazooie of Arms Generations - Attack on Haxia (Game 4) * Banjo Kazooie of Arms Generations - Battle for subscribers (Game 5) * Banjo Kazooie of Arms Generations - Time of Obscurement (Game 6) * Banjo-Tooie * Baseball Stadiums with Matt * Baseball Stadiums with Matt - Cuber Competition * Baseball Stadiums with Matt - The Third Lego Bee Boss Mama Minion Racer * Batman: PayDay at Ocean 10 (Game 1) * Batman: The Bat Craft Dimension (Game 2) * Batman: Monster safari (Game 3) * Batman: Once upon a time in hell (Game 4) * Batman: A score to settle (Game 5) * Batman's Bailout (Game 6) * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Bionicle + Bayonette Heroes Reverence * Bionicle + Bayonette Heroes Reverence: 2oolander (Game 2) * Bionicle + Bayonette Heroes Reverence: Legendary Dragon Hunters from the Hidden City (Game 3) * Bionicle + Bayonette Heroes Reverence: Operation: Other Worlds * Bionicle + Bayonette Heroes Reverence 5 - Remix Super Turbo Championship Edition * Bionicle + Bayonette Heroes Reverence - High school sweatheart (Game 6) * Biss Bass Bios * Biss Bass Bios 2: The Nascar project * Biss Bass Bios 3: Relic of a distant past * Biss Bass Bios 4: Obsidian Wrath * Biss Bass Bios 5: Magazine Maggotz * Biss Bass Bios 6: Undercober * Bluescreen! * Blonic: The Original Game * Blonic: Stopping the power (Game 2) * Blonic: Dexterity (Game 3) * Blonic: Class War (Game 4) * Blonic: Greek road (Game 5) * Blonic: Madden curse (Game 6) * Bloo and Lavinia's Stupid Baseball * Bloo and Lavinia's Maximum Juggle Overdrive Race * Bloo and Lavinia's First olympics * Bloo and Lavinia - Hyperactived (Game 1) * Bloo and Lavinia - Overcomer (Game 2) * Bloo and Lavinia - The destroyer (Game 3) * Bloo and Lavinia's Staycation (Game 4) * Bloo and Lavinia - Enter the Glitches (Game 5) * Bloo and Lavinia - Hunt down the fatman (Game 6) * Board Shame: Backgammon * Board Shame: Cards * Board Shame: Checkers * Board Shame: Chess * Board Shame Collection Deluxe * Board Shame: Mine-Legos * Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land * Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land - The Royal Honor Society (Game 2) * Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land - Silent fantasy (Game 3) * Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land - Commander takes over the world (Game 4) * Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land - Planarian nations (Game 5) * Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land - Game of drones (Game 6) * Boo! The Haunted House Game * Boobs and Goombas: A Super Mario Hunt Game (Game 1) * Boobs and Koopas: A Super Mario Shell Game (Game 2) * Bobby's Air Ride * Booka Tailee 64 * Booka Tailee Too: The Bringing (Game 2) * Booka Tailee 3: Revenge of the Jungle (Game 3) * Booka Tailee - Adventures of nothing (Game 4) * Booka Tailee - Blood Story (Game 5) * Booka Tailee - World War P (Game 6) * Bootman & Alcatraz: The Shame * Bootman & Alcatraz - 2Epic4Me (Game 2) * Bootman & Alcatraz - Still2Epic4Me (Game 3) * Bootman & Alcatraz - EvenStill2Epic4Me (Game 4) * Bootman & Alcatraz - Finding Haters (Game 5) * Bootman & Alcatraz - Bread rising (Game 6) * Border Halo - Lands of Warcraft Online * Boring Luiga Sisters: The Shame * Boring Lugia Sisters 2 - Bowser Travels to the Moon * Boring Lugia Sisters 3 - Car Wars * Boring Lugia Sisters 4 - Explore Parallel Universes with Jimmy * Boring Lugia Sisters 5 - Numberwang * Boring Lugia Sisters 6 - Mazda Takeover * Bowser and the Magic Pickle (Game 1) * Bowser and the Magic Pickle 2: Entering Water World (Game 2) * Bowser and the Magic Pickle 3: One hit wonders (Game 3) * Bowser and the Magic Pickle - The Division (Game 4) * Bowser and the Magic Pickle - Attack of the big red dog (Game 5) * Bowser and the Magic Pickle - Game of Points (Game 6) * Bowser Kart (Game 1) * Bowser Kart: Driving Rally Mania (Game 2) * Buper Bario Bros. * Buper Bario Bros 2: Queen of Blades * Buper Bario Bros 3: Feast of seven fishes * Buper Bario Bros 4: Skank robbers * Buper Bario Bros 5: The Search for the Receipt * Buper Bario Bros 6: Attack of Python UnAnything Related Shames * Banjo With a Kazooie: Butts and Bolts (Game 1) * Banjo With a Kazooie: Get SKINNEH! (Game 2) * Banjo With a Kazooie: House Wars (Game 3) * Banjo With a Kazooie: The State of Industrial Decay (Game 4) * Banjo With a Kazooie: A Chance for Both Barrels (Game 5) * Banjo With a Kazooie: Pacemaker (Game 6) * Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing * Brawl of the Consoles * Brawl of the Consoles 2: Fallout * Brawl of the Consoles 3: Bowser's Wrath Category:Shames